Duty
by GreatStorySponge
Summary: It was a simple enough task. Get to know her, sweep her parents of their feet and marry in to wealth and influence. Or so Sasuke thought until he met head of the house - Naruto Uzumaki. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no excuse for writing this story (not that I need one…I think…). The idea has been festering in my head for months now and finally I let it out, to pollute other people heads too…This story is not for faint of heart, so be warned. It will get progressively darker. There is a reason why I made families the way they are, so unlike canon verse. Main one: particularly for this story this set up feels right.**

 **Pairings: Main –NaruSasu, side- NaruSaku, SasuIno and others in future chapters.**

Chapter 1

Sasuke took another deep breath as his car made one more turn; they were running twenty minutes late already. All thanks to his soon to be (hopefully) wife, Ino. All they needed was Ion's father approval and running late would not help matters. Too bad Ino had to insist on swapping outfits one too many times, honestly they were going in to her parents' house! There was no need for high heels and half a ton worth of makeup, but she insisted and Sasuke impatiently wore a hole in their hallway. And finally, finally here they are pulling in to driveway of the classy, modern house.

From the outside it did not look impressive, except for a fantastic garden that surrounded the house. It was three storeys high and had wood panels mixed with metal plates decorating it. All in all it stood out in the neighbourhood which was filled with simple or less simple looking houses. The more gaudy expansive homes started to appear later. Much the same way mushrooms did after rain and land cost skyrocketed after press found out who lived in the relatively simple looking house. And this was where the problem lay - who lived in the house. Sasukes headache spiked with new force. He felt how his hands became clammy as he let go of the steering wheel, glancing to the side he found his fiancé adjusting her make up one final time. Somehow Sasuke envied her. Inos biggest problem right now was her mascara. She was oblivious to how stressed her hopefully soon to be husband, was. Sasukes however biggest problem right now was not to stumble over his words when he would greet the Uzumaki couple.

Yes, Sasuke needed to impress and sweep the Uzumaki CEO off his feet, as his father hammered in to his head one too many times. The future of Uchiha household lay in this marriage. Be polite, but not overly so, reply to their questions with tact. Be funny, but not overbearing, do not be afraid to show your intellect, but do not be too smart. No one liked smartasses. No pressure at all. Their family was one step away from declaring themselves bankrupt. Generation after generation the Uchiha household grew and prospered, it started out with a simple smithy in late Edo period in year 1802. When his father became head of the Uchiha Corporation, it made 35 million yearly, the main money bringer were the government contacts. The corporation provided Japanese police task forces with everything, staring out from bulletproof wests and headwear and ending with weaponry. Unfortunate Fugaku had decided to pan out and started to heavily invest in to shale oil and natural gas within Japan. There were found two promising deposits around Kyushu Island, but then the Crisis of year 2008 came and collapse of financial giant's like Lehman Brothers created a tide wave that spread all across the globe. In year 2010 Japanese government issued out a law that forbade all extraction of shale oil due to its appalling impact on the environment and it effectively buried the Uchiha corporation perspectives. That left the natural gas. It was another large branch of investment however the reservoirs that were found were far too small to even cover the cost of exploration work. In short due to 2008 crisis the government was forced to cut their expenses and Uchiha Corporation ended taking the main brunt off it. They were three steps away from full-fledged bankruptcy.

Usually the eldest son of the family would be tasked with the duty of fixing mistakes, as his father stressed so many times between bottles of sake, or vodka. In other words it meant arranged marriage. Despite everything Uchiha was an old name with ties all across the globe. But not in Sasukes case. Itachi, the oldest son in the family, unfortunately died from cancer three years ago. A hard hit for the whole family, especially Fugaku, since Itachi was no doubt the favourite child, groomed to be the CEO, the successor. He literally grew up in his father's lap, as Fugaku worked late in his office. So logically the task of salvaging what could be salvaged fell in to Sasukes hands. He remembered when he was small, how neglected he felt by fathers constant absence and how desperately at times he tried to win Fugakus approval so easily given to Itachi. But somewhere down the road of aging, he grew out of the childish attention starvation. He especially started to appreciate being the second son in his adolescence, when he saw how prominent the bags under Itachis eyes became. The few spare evenings Itachi had, he liked to spend with his little brother playing Go. Itachi was always pushed hard and then even harder. And as fate wiled it, he burned bright like a flame and burned out far too early.

Sasuke hastily shut down all thoughts of his older brother. They always put him in to sorry state of mind, one he had no desire to share with other people, especially the Uzumaki couple. Snapping out of it, Sasuke hastily exited the car making sure to slightly elbow Ino in ribs beforehand so she would hurry. Sasuke fretted the whole relatively short walk to the main door.

-Don't be so tense, relax. They will love you! – Ino smiled and warped her hands around his arm, while they walked side by side to his doom. Sasuke honestly could not remember ever feeling this way. Easy for her to say, the future of her family did not hang on a golden thread called "Uzumaki fortune and influence". He took deep breath and subtly adjusted his loose tie and rung the buzzer. Father helped picking out the outfit a week ago and insisted on a loose tie. Head of Uzumaki household did not stand much for formal appearances in his house. Exactly two minutes and eight seconds later the door was swung open, not that Sasuke counted.

-Oh sweetheart, look at you. I always told you orange eyeshadow clashed with your cyan eyes!

\- Don't start. I like it! – Ino pouted at her mother. – More importantly, this is Sasuke! – And she smiled at very pale looking raven. Thanks to his ancestors and generations off careful inbreeding all it did was make him look more appealing. He mustered what he hoped was a charming smile.

-Good evening, I am terribly sorry we are late, but someone had trouble picking out a dress to match her orange makeup. – He playfully nudged Ino.

-Oh, of course she would make you two fashionably late and please, call me Sakura. - Green eyes made an appreciative sweep of his form from head to toe. Sasuke carefully studied her in return. From what he seen in browser pages and occasionally when they met at some social events, Mrs. Uzumaki did not look all that much different. It was pretty obvious from where Ino had her almost obsessive compulsive desire to look „presentable" as she called it, at all times. The woman's pale pink hair was short and neatly curved at the back of her head. The makeup was a pale green with white liner to accent her deep green eyes, lips painted deeply brown. The lady of Uzumaki household wore a light green body fitting dress that ended at her knees. Black earrings with matching necklace rounded up the look. All in all despite being almost forty six she looked barely older than thirty. But if you had the money, you could afford to look young. Sasukes own mother at age of forty two appeared to be a bit over twenty five, but then again she owned it mostly to Uchiha genes and the money helped quite a bit, of course. Sasuke himself wore white slacks and simple black blazer complete with a deep purple dress shirt and black loose tie. Ino this evening opted to „underdress" as she said and wore black leather dress with straps and matching accessories with black high heels. Her pale blond hair was pulled in to a tight pony tail, leaving her face open.

-My, but he is a looker. I knew my fine taste rubbed off on you in more ways than just clothes. – Mrs. Uzumaki whispered none too quietly behind her inconspicuously raised hand.

-Aw stop it, I send you pictures of us didn't I? – Snorted Ino.

-Yeah, but pictures are one thing and real deal... is another. - She fanned her face and smiled at him. Sasuke had the faintest feeling that she might actually be flirting...and not just joking with her child.

-Oh, stop it woman, let the poor guy enter the den first before you eat him alive. – A humour filled voice boomed behind Sakura.

-Spoilsport! – She turned on her heels and trotted over to her husband, pecking him on the cheek and Mrs. Uzumaki invited them in. Sasuke however was rooted to the spot. He finally knew what the phrase „caught like a deer in headlights" meant. It meant, you stood there like an imbecile and shivered as you tried to desperately hide it. Simultaneously you attempted to discreetly rub your terribly sweaty palms on pants and all this time you were stared down by heavy deep blue eyes that had webs off amusement in their corners.

The man Naruto Uzumaki, the head of corporation Namikaze, which boiled down to ninety five million yearly and was still expanding, stood in the hall. Its total cost on the market right now was roughly around eighty six billion. The corporation was steadily making top five in Forbes list of most wealthy none oil or gas related companies for years now and long since surpassed the top ten. The corporation made its first appearance in 1978 and produced one of the first video recording devices for home use, made on the knee by Narutos own father, Minato. The start-up was bumpy at first, but the company started to quickly grow and only ten years later was within the tight circle of high-tech electronic device producing companies, such as Mitsubishi, Nintendo, Sharp and later on Panasonic.

Naruto Uzumaki took over the corporation in 1999 at the age of twenty seven. The company by then had expanded to producing and maintaining supercomputers only used by government back in the day. It was Narutos initiative a few years down the road to supply growing internet companies and their server rooms. Simultaneously the company started to carefully branch out in to different fields, such as pharmaceutics and general development of medical educational and functional equipment, as well as software of all sorts and tastes, games including. They were also the leading corporation in modern-day artificial intelligence study field. Some even whispered the Namikaze Corporation had its fingers in some prospective military it was developing outside Japan due to lands military restrictions after 1945. But those were all rumours of course. As it stood now, the Namikaze Corporation was the main tax payer in land and thus its CEO had certain favouritism, royal family included. Having a brunch on Sunday with them was not so unusual in Uzumaki household.

And here stood Sasuke, the heir to the family that was literally bankrupt. Despite friendly and easy going face head of Uzumaki household wore, Sasuke knew he was being evaluated in so many ways right this moment, from genetics and his family's financial stand to his personality. Most likely there was a file on his whole life tucked away somewhere in Uzumakis study. Sasuke allowed his eyes to wander briefly and take the man in. He looked...the same yet different from the photos and video footage Sasuke almost obsessively browsed the past year under the guidance of his father. The man despite being average high, maybe even tad bit shorted then Sasuke somehow took up the whole space in the room. Sasuke did catch faintly how people seemed to rotate around Uzumaki in videos. Much the same way planets rotated around sun. He seemed to emit some sort of gravity that pulled you in. Even if you didn't know who the man was, you would notice and single him out in the crowd. He looked surprisingly fit for someone who was forty four and had minimum time on hands, running a multibillion corporation that was still expanding. Naruto Uzumaki had a simple short haircut. It was clear from where Ino had her hair colour, though Mr. Uzumakis was far more vibrant despite the age. He was clean sheaved, leaving his whisker tattoos bare. He wore a simple pale orange shirt that was open and untucked and white t-shirt under it, black slacks and what looked like some basic slippers. In his right hand he held a glass off...well something. Sasuke was no big expert on alcohol in general. He never developed the taste for it in his twenty two years. Perhaps it was something you learned to appreciate with age.

Sasuke finally managed to lock his eyes back with no doubt calculating blue ones... and slowly blinked. The look in them was...unsettling, or disturbing was more like it. The next second they closed. The expression was just as lax and friendly as ever, as he motioned with his free hand for Sasuke to come in.

-Don't be shy, she won't bite, I promise. - He winked.

Sasuke finally stepped in and concentrated on slowly removing his leather dress shoes like it was the most important task in the world and maybe it was. He stalled as much as humanly possible to win some time and get his rattled nerves under control. Finally he straightened up and made his way in what he hoped was right direction, a short heart beat later an arm was unceremoniously slung over his shoulders and he was pulled close to Mr. Uzumaki. Sasuke sharply took a breath thru his nose. Not standing much for formalities in his house was an understatement it seemed. Head of Uzumaki household took a generous mouthful and smiled brighter at him, the look in his eyes that Sasuke most likely imagined earlier was all but gone.

-So, Sasuke is it? - Two of them slowly made their way down the brightly lit hallway. Sasuke mustered a nod in confirmation. - Was kind of hard to miss your name when it was the first thing I heard at breakfast every day for the past three months. Women, can get annoying, but we still love them. – Sasuke forced out a small smile. Vibrant blue eyes opened and took him in for a spilt second, something lurking in their depths, something Sasuke was not keen to delve on. Then suddenly Uzumaki leaned even closer and breathed in to his ear, as if he was about to share a secret and maybe he was, but all Sasuke was aware of was how close they were and the shiver that raced down his spine. The young man positively did not like it. - And let me tell you, Sakura literally gushed over you. – The hand on his shoulder squeezed tightly and started to rub up and down.

Maybe it was subtle warning. About what Sasuke was not sure, yet. Perhaps, it was dislike about his wife gushing over another man; soon to be hopefully the husband of their only child and the displeasure reared its head now? Could be ...Sasuke tried to relax as much as he could in tight space between them. Uzumaki took another long sip from his glass and emptied it; those keen blue eyes never left his. Finally Sasuke could take no more and looked away.

\- Dad, let him go! Are you trying to scare him off already? - Ino came to his rescue. A deep laugher boomed in to Sasukes ear, the breath was warm and Sasuke could feel the moisture in it, that's how tight they were pressed together. Was he like this with other unfamiliar people too? Behind cameras and snap shots. So...hands on and invading. Sasuke took another careful breath.

-She sure is fretting over you. - Blue eyes twinkled unholy in the dim light of what looked like dining room. A huffed „hey" was heard behind them.

-Ok, you had your fun now let him go. - Ino rolled her pale blue eyes. To Sasukes surprise the man did, but not without giving his shoulder a firm squeeze.

Exhaling, he saw that in fact this was the dining room. Nowhere near as traditional as the one in Uchiha manor. It was modern, much like rest of the house with medium sized glass table in the middle. Meals for the evening were already served it seemed. Mrs. Uzumaki „please, call me Sakura" was seated behind it with a wineglass in hand and was shortly joined by Ino. He picked a seat opposite from Ino, leaving the one to his right empty and took a generous gulp from the water filled glass. This evening just begun and already Sasuke could not wait for it to end. The two women were engrossed in some simple chatting.

-You lost some weight, be careful. I know how you get when you are stressed out.

-It's just collage so turn your doctor off. – said Ino as she took a sip from her own wineglass. Mrs. Uzumaki frowned, but let it go and turned to him all signs of worry gone from her features.

-Sasuke is she eating properly? - Sakura smiled.

-Mom! It's not like I'm a child, I can take care of myself you know.-Ino pouted.

-She regularly skips her breakfast.- Ino was frowning at him.- She usually is home late and never hungry.- a stressed „Sasuke!" was thrown his way, but he ignored it.- And then when the clock hits midnight you can hear someone crunching and munching in the kitchen.

-Hey!

-You polished of an entire turkey the other night motivating it with „growth pangs". – He deadpanned.

-That is...-Ino was promptly cut off by her mother.

-Unhealthy. I hope that is what you meant to say. - Mrs. Uzumaki glared at her daughter. - Really, Ino. I thought you knew better than that. Its heavily taxing on your digestive system not to mention it's a straight path to get ulcer before your twenty fifth birthday.- an angry „thanks" was mouthed his way, as Sakura descended in to detailed explanation about „how's and whys" of healthy nutrition.

Somehow Sasuke found the conversation amusing. When he thought about it however, mostly this was petty revenge. Sasuke knew intellectually Ino was not to blame for this whole mess of an arranged marriage. In fact she honestly believed that Sasuke was madly in love with her. He cringed at the thought, but not because he found her unattractive. She was a beautiful young woman, ripe in all right places, but because how good of liar he was becoming. At first, when they just started their relationship it was hard to act, but now it came easier and easier. Sasuke genuinely wanted to believe that it was due to him starting to slowly tolerate her. He was about to reach for the half full glass of water when suddenly it was replaced with something else. Black eyes looked up questionably and were met with piercing blue ones. Sasuke felt how he shrunk in the seat, he almost forgot about Mr. Uzumaki.

-Vodka and Tonic. - The man clarified as he took the unoccupied seat to his right and placed his own drink on the table.

\- Thank you, but I am driving. – He tried to refuse.

-Trust me, you will need it. - Mr. Uzumaki added. This made Sasuke pause. It was bizarre how well the man could read people, while Sasuke held no particular love for alcohol - he tolerated simple drinks like vodka, scotch sometimes wine and sake. Sasuke briefly wondered how much did the man see past his „I am smitten with your beautiful daughter" facade, as he carefully took a sip. Refusal was not an option this evening it seemed.

\- I heard you met my daughter at her eighteenth birthday party. – The man started to cut his meat methodically. – Not the healthies way to start out a relationship.

Sasuke took another sip and suddenly realized that one drink won't be enough for this evening. The whole plan that his father devised to save the Uchiha name form bankruptcy and disgrace that would ultimately follow was an arranged marriage. As all children from wealthy and influential family's, Ino and he crossed paths occasionally on some charity evenings, or other meaningful events father deemed fit to drag his sons along (Itachi of course was dragged to almost to every single one of them, fathers favourite prodigy trophy of a son).

It was no secret among their circle that she was infatuated with him for quite some time now. Ino being younger by three years and only child made her the perfect match. It meant Sasuke would have little to no trouble getting a solid foot hold as Uzumakis heir. In theory that is...In reality though...He was just happy that he tolerated her...It took Fugaku some arrangements to get Sasuke an invitation to her eighteen birthday year ago. He was mercilessly drilled beforehand; though to a lesser extend then a week ago. Needless to say it was not hard to play prince Charming to a girl that already liked him.

-Yeah, I did not expect how that evening would turn out.- One corner of Mr. Uzumakis mouth rouse in a half smile, as his keen blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Sasuke on the other hand was this close to actually face palming himself. Smooth. This whole mess was just a charade anyway and he was expected to play his role perfectly by Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke proceeded to cut his own meat, no more slip ups. He could not afford anymore.

-Of course. Tell me something Sasuke, why marry now? She is only nineteen and you are twenty two if I am not mistaken. Why the rush? The young people today prefer not to tie them self's so early in life. – Uzumaki took a bite from his meal.

Sasuke was keenly aware how they were shamelessly eavesdropped (if you could call it that) from the other side of the table. Suddenly it became clear, why this whole farce was so important to upkeep. Ino. It was for her benefit Uzumaki played the stern, protective father and Sasuke the shy, but brave guy who was not afraid to stand up for his love. The father in the man demanded to let his child believe in to the ferry tail and love at first sight in magical night of her eighteenth birthday. And maybe there was the cynical side too. Maybe Uzumaki wanted to see how well he would operate under pressure. How he would deal with this no doubt difficult situation. Sasuke would not be surprised if sometime later in the evening he would be invited in to the study under one excuse, or another to set all rules straight and let him know the verdict. If he passed or not.

-Yes, some do prefer to marry rather late or not at all. I come from a highly traditional family. – He got a nod of...of what? Approval, understanding? He sure hoped it was the first one. - Usually Head of the house picks the suitable bride or groom. I know, almost unheard in 21st century. – Sasuke humourlessly chuckled and then he looked up at Ino and held her gaze for a brief few seconds, to give her just enough time to imagine that they held some sort of private conversation and then he shifted his gaze back at Uzumaki and hardened it. – Father was...unimpressed. – Of course they both knew if Fugaku had the chance he would marry Ino himself.- He believes I am too young and foolish with my choices.- Sasuke used Itachis favourite words to let his voice tremble just enough. He hated using anything related to his elder brother in his lies, but desperate times called for desperate means.

-And what do you believe?- Those blue eyes were watching his every move like a hawk, examining his every twitch and gesture and most likely storing it away for later evolution. Then even if he was given the green light tonight, nothing was set in stone until Sasuke and Ino took their vows.

-I believe ...- he looked back at Ino and shared a small smile with her. - I believe I was lucky to have met someone with who I want to share the rest of my life so early. – She blushed and averted her gaze and Sasuke cringed inwardly at how cheesy and cliché it sounded, but he forced himself to look at her for few more moments. He knew what was going on in her head. He could practically see the pink hearts floating in her eyes and pony's puking rainbows in the background. Sasuke blinked, the rosy glasses she wore now would eventually vanish and the least he could do is make sure their relationship was built on mutual respect. After all she was not that bad of a girl, quite the house wife despite her wealthy parents.

He leaned back in his chair and took a long gulp from his glass. The burning taste of vodka with tonic was welcome in his troth.

-Oh it reminds me how I and Naruto met. – Sakura smiled leaning her elbows on the table and folding her hands under her chin (bad manners, Sasuke heard his mother's chiding voice in the background). – I was in my internship at one of Tokyo's hospitals. –Naruto groaned. – You know weeks' worth of sleepless bags under eyes, messy hair and I was at the end of my twenty four hour shift. That meant I was cranky.

-Cranky is the understatement of the year woman!- The man good-heartedly laughed.- So I brag in to reception room with dislocated wrist and am immediately send to the local harpy den.- „hey" Sakura shot in her husband's direction.- You know, the local nurse stressed that I should not make any sudden moves near you?

-It was not that bad. - Snorted Ms. Uzumaki.

-She says. Two minutes in, I was declared an idiot for dislocating my wrist while working out in gym. I was kind of insulted. To add salt to the wound I was showed around like a little kid and she had no idea who I was! Not that I suffered from star fever.

-He says. – Mrs. Uzumaki shot back playfully.

-So I decided to use the opportunity and flirt with Miss Gargoyle. After playful, might I add, pat on the rump I was careering out of the room and my two hours in the hospital turned in to eight days instead.

-You flat out slapped me on the ass! – Ino gasped as Mrs. Uzumaki rolled her eyes.

-Well, as retribution you gave me a concussion with your fist. I call us even. Anyhow, someone had guilt pangs and sneaked in unauthorized homemade meals. Let me tell you they were actually good. Much better than the grub they served in hospital. – Mr. Uzumaki finished. –An here we are twenty years later.

-How come I never heard this story? - asked Ino.

-You never heard of Bahamas ether. - Ino eyes became round and Mrs. Uzumaki glared.

-And she will never hear of it. - Cut in Sakura.

-What...?

-Lets just say it was the place you were made. - winked Naruto.

-Oh...my...Gah! DAD! Thanks I was eating! You know what forget I asked! – Ino became pale as a sheet and took big gulp from her wineglass.

Sasuke could not help, but notice how different the atmosphere in Uzumaki household was from Uchiha. His father would never share something so private with someone he barely knew. Scratch it. He would never share something so private with his own family. He wondered if this was also a part of the act or just genuine attitude they exhibited towards each other. Sasuke supposed he would find out eventually if he is allowed to stay.

Rest of the evening was spend in a comfortable conversation. The topic of Uchiha financial stand was carefully avoided. After some general conversation about business and big events happening in global market, Sasuke was finally invited in to study under ruse of seeing Mr. Uzumakis musket collection. The time came. It would be decided if he passed and is a suitable enough match for Uzumakis daughter. Will the name Uchiha be a worthwhile investment despite its finances, or not. Sasuke suspected Uzumaki was far better informed about Uchiha corporation status then even he himself. Father tended to keep everything under carpet after all. The door gently clicked shut behind him and Sasuke could hear the lock turn. He briefly closed his black eyes and was glad he asked for a second fill of vodka and tonic.

The study was cozier then rests of the house he seen. When the pallor and dining room were pristine and classic modern, the study was a mess with book piles lying here and there. Maps and colourful post it note could be seen everywhere. All in all it looked like working place. On the wall to his left were hung three muskets, Sasuke suspected the real collection was stored somewhere else and maybe he would get to see it someday. Some old looking bookshelves filled up the space, which in return made the room look smaller then it was. A simple wooden desk with MacBook carelessly thrown on it stood in the middle with a big, well used leather chair behind it. Sasuke noticed a small couch not far from the desk.

-I want you to suck my dick.

Sasukes brain made a screeching halt and collapsed. He was honestly wondering if he finally lost it. When dose one know he went bat shit crazy? Somehow a story about Hercules sprung to mind. He read it with Itachi as child, particularly one phrase stuck with him. If the door opened on its own, it meant the madness came to stay. Needless to say he was terrified of wind drafts for a long time.

-Pardon? - Sasuke managed to squeeze out and took a deep gulp from his glass. Vodka burned his throat. This drink was more potent than the previous one.

-I said I want you to suck me off. – It was said in a manner one used to discuss the weather. In fact Uzumakis voice did not change one bit from when they talked about market stocks. Vodka flew out of Sasukes nose painfully, making his eyes water. Sasuke started to violently cough and slammed his own fist in to his chest a few times, helping the liquid to ease out. He was taken carefully by the elbow, guided to the couch and seated, a moment later the drink in his hand was removed and a tissue was given instead. Wasting no time Sasuke blew the nose and wiped his eyes clean.

Finally after some time Sasuke managed to look up. The man was leaning on his desk with folded arms over his chest looking calm as ever, well defined biceps could be easily seen. Sasuke blinked at him a few times in silent stupor.

-I am not one to beat around the bush if there is something I want. – Uzumaki carried on, all traces of lax and welcoming face Sasuke saw whole evening, were gone. This was Naruto Uzumaki the businessmen, the man who ruled a multibillion corporation with an iron fist. Sasuke wondered how the hell it came to this. One moment you are trying to impress the parents of your fiancé and next you are told to get on your knees and start sucking by said parent. And Sasuke by all means was told, not asked. He was presented in front of an undeniable fact.

-I...I don't understand...- Sasuke breathed, somehow still numb. No shame, no anger...Yet.

-Of course you don't. – The man shrugged. - I know you are an intelligent young man. Your grade school, middle school and high school performance was always exceptional, though not as prodigal as your brother. – Something in Sasuke begun to stir. As if mention of Itachi helped break the morbid spell. - The field you chose to major also proves how smart you are. We both knew it was a circus act from the beginning. But like the good boy, you kept playing. - The man's lips twitched in what was a hint of a smile and Sasuke frowned. - Rather well I must add.

All hints of a smile were gone and Uzumakis face was back to strictly business like.

-So let us truly discuss your situation. You knew it will eventually boil down to this conversation. What do we have as a bare total, Sasuke Uchiha? – The blond asked. – We have Uchiha Corporation, which is heavily in debt to the government and two big banking structures Sumitomo Mitsui Financial Group and Mizuho Financial Group. Uchiha corporation assets have been already arrested and shortly will be confiscated, including the Uchiha manor that has been in your family for generations and Uchiha clan bank accounts. – Sasuke eyes became wide. He had no idea...Well he knew the situation was dire, but this? They officially had nothing!

-Judging by your eyes your father did not see fit to inform you. – It was a statement of fact. – You see, even my finances and influence could not save the company, to be frank I will not even bother sawing an unprofitable business. However...- and in that moment Uzumakis eyes glowed with unholy light. – I can save the manor and Uchiha corporation base structure that you could build on later. As well as provide you with start capital and with considerable financial support down the road. And all I ask for is...

-A blow job. - breathed Sasuke.

-Yes and no. - Uzumaki was finally smiling, but nothing happy was in it. It made Sasuke want to dig deeper in to the couch and get as far away from the man as possible. – I do want a blow job, as you so nicely said, but it will not be a onetime deal, in fact...- At that the blond finally straightened up and loomed over Sasuke.- I want you to be my personal and always available fuck toy for however long I deem fit.

-You are fucking crazy! - Sasuke finally hissed. He had enough. Promptly he rose to his fit and threw the tissue in the man's chest as he started angrily in those inhuman eyes. - The hell I will. Once I tell the press...- The raven hissed, the man's grin however grew with each word and in this moment Sasuke could not remember ever wanting punch someone so badly.

-The press, of course, would jump on this like flies on fresh dump, but we both know without evidence all it would do is look like a petty revenge attempt and the tide wave would eventually turn on you and your already rattled family. Of course I would lose some contracts here and there, but nothing major. Big money cares not much for rumours as long the job is done.

-I could...!

-You could go and attempt to sue me, but we both know who has the resources here. And whose word is against whose, successful businessmen on one hand and a spoiled rotten golden child on the other. Well, not so golden anymore. - Sasuke was about to angrily protest but was unceremoniously cut off.- You won't even have the public sympathy on your side, then there is one thing hated more than wealthy men and government officials, it's their depraved offspring's. –The man smirked.

\- You could go to Ino and tell her. She will maybe believe you. Depending on how convincing you are and the two of you can elope. You can potentially ruin my relationship with my only child, but I know her better then you could ever hope to. I raised her. Ino is used to a certain level of comfort, despite her fondness for playing at housewife. It is easy enough when you have a limitless credit card and know nothing about sparing every penny and getting the cheapest instead of the best and convenient. Comfort Uchiha family no longer would be able to provide. I will make sure you are stripped of every penny. The only thing you would be able to rent is one room flat for four people. Eventually she will start to doubt you and then she will hate you for forcing her in to this situation and badmouthing her father. She will leave and come back home. She will cry, but she is young and eventually it will go away.

Sasuke was breathing harshly now. The bastard!

-You could go to Sakura. It has been a while since we were exclusive. Oh, I care for her and she dose for me, but I doubt it would bring much besides a hissy fit about how I could do this to our child and then she will make sure it never reaches the public eye. Trust me; she is a ruthless woman when needed. You are better off dealing with just me. –The man was staring Sasuke down now, despite Sasukes high advantage.

– You can come back and collect evidence and it would be an entirely different game with them on hand. – Sasukes eyes widened at how easily the man read him. This was exactly what he planned on doing.

-You could go public with it, the damage would be a bit more substantial, but eventually everyone will forget. The media would latch on to another juicy scandal. I doubt it would even leave Japans tabloids. And you probably already suspect how adapt I really am at wrestling down all compromising situations. – Sasuke knew what the man was implying. He would make tabloids shut up on the situation regardless of what Sasuke did. Somehow Sasuke had no doubt if the man suspected that it would do any noticeable damage, no soul would ever hear about this. He could leak it on...

-YouTube, Facebook or anywhere else if you manage to smuggle a good enough camera and it would immediately be labelled as a fake or black PR action by my opponents. Then the source would be traced and some information would be leaked about you, your family and their finances and how this is a cheap attempt to win some of the money back with all means necessary. Honestly, as if you do not know how the public option is manipulated. - Uzumaki smiled at him. – You could sue me. – The smile morphed in to a smirk.

-We both know it will take some time before the trial would be kicked in to motion, more than enough to strip your family of its remaining finances and dignity. Of course some recent scandals would be leaked with accommodating footage staring your father...I see you had no idea about this. – For a spilt second the bastard actually looked considerate. Sasuke could feel how blood left his lips, most likely they were blue. He pressed them in to a thin flat line. Fugaku despite his mistakes raised no fool. Sasuke knew exactly what was going on here. He was steadily driven in to a corner and forced to except the offer was the only way out. Which was not true, there was always another way.

Sasuke just didn't see it...Yet.

-But we are missing the real point.- Sasuke clenched his fist as Uzumaki soldered on, ever the businessman, driving his obvious advantage home.- It is the Uchiha family. What do you think would happen to your father, your mother? Let me tell you. Your father is already heavily attached to the bottle. The responsibility for driving one of the oldest clans in land in to ruin rests heavily on his shoulders, coped together with the loss of his firstborn - is too much to deal with for any man. It will make him fall back to the ways of his ancestors. – Sasukes face became pasty white. All blood drained from it along with anger, making black bottomless eyes stand out even more. He knew exactly how he looked in this moment and Sasuke hated it. He saw that face in the mirror for weeks on end after Itachis death. Uzumakis eyes however became three shades darker and he stepped closer, almost bumping their noses. – You guessed it. – The man breathed and Sasuke could taste the lingering alcohol. It made his stomach revolt. - He will suicide. That leaves you with your mother, a gentle, well-spoken woman. She grew up in wealth, much like my Ino, never knew a day of work. She will try to hang on for your benefit, but eventually when you two move in to a rental flat...

-Stop it...- Sasuke breathed, he hated how he could not find the strength to speak up clearly, he could feel the way his lower lip trembled.

-I offer you a way out. – The man smiled and it finally reached his eyes. - I just want something in return. Small price to pay for salvaging the Uchiha name, its business and most importantly your family.

-No you don't...- Sasukes hushed voice quavered now.

-I know it is a hard decision you face. - Uzumaki switched tactics, Sasukes brain supplied. After mentally destroying his opponent he gently eased in the desired outcome. - Unfairly tasked with the responsibility of the whole family's future, but someone has to do it. – „Then go fuck Fugaku!" Sasuke wanted to scream, but never found the voice.

-I...I can't...- Finally Sasuke showed past the man and ran to the door, starting to frantically pull at its handle. He forgot it was locked...Uzumaki came up behind.

\- The keys. - The man leaned over his back and whispered in to his ear. Something in Sasuke snapped, like a tight spring that has been coiling up the whole evening, no the past week... no the past few years and finally set loose. He sharply twisted and swung at the man with his right fist. Sasuke could not describe the utter satisfaction as it collided with flesh. Naruto Uzumaki to his disappointment just took a few staggering steps back. So Sasuke decided to follow it up with gut knee, however it was caught with a grunt by an open palm and a blink later he was grabbed by the scruff of his dress shirt and slammed in to the door so hard his vision temporarily faded out, the handle painfully digging in to his side. A second later Uzumakis face appeared in his line of sight, the man how ever did not look upset, on the contrary the shimmering embers in his eyes that Sasuke saw the whole evening were finally burning. Sasuke painfully swallowed, those stormy blue eyes latched on to his exposed pale neck.

-I knew there was a reason why I like you so much. – The voice was rough, like gravel. Sasuke was about to lunch forward, but a hand gripping his junk stopped him like a brick wall. There was absolutely nothing sexual behind it. It was firm and just painful enough, letting Sasuke glimpse the world of pain he would no doubt be in, if he so much as breathed the wrong way right now. – As I said, where are your car keys?

Sasukes nostrils flared as he harshly breathed in and out. What the hell was this bastard trying to pull off now?

-I will not let you drive in this state.

-How fucking thoughtful. – The raven spat in to Uzumakis face.

-I always take care of...- the man cut off himself. – The cab is already waiting outside. – Without much ceremony he released his shirt and started methodically patting for keys. He found them in blazers inner pocket. After that Uzumaki carefully removed his hand from Sasuke private parts and slowly unlocked the door. He was released and Uzumaki stepped away giving some space.

Not wasting anytime the young man swung the door open and stormed out. Not bothering to say goodbye to Mrs. Fucking Uzumaki, or getting Ino, he raced down the hall and outside. The cab painted the driveway in gentle yellow hues in the dark, getting in to backseat he slammed the door shut.

-Where to?

-I don't fucking care, just move. – Sasuke bit out. Finally, finally he was getting away from this fucked up place and his fucked up life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: There we go chapter two is finally done. Took me way longer than expected. I would like to give my especial Thank You to my wonderful beta Jaye (Jennifer) for correcting my sea of mistakes. Enjoy guys.**

Chapter 2

Sasuke stared unseeingly out the taxi window, bright neon lights flashing in a blur. He turned off his phone after two ignored calls from Ino and half a dozen messages. The young man was in no talking mood. After finding out the taxi bill was covered by none other than Uzumaki, Sasuke made the driver ride aimlessly around Tokyo for hours.

Gods above, he _needed_ to get wasted tonight. He had the perfect excuse, _Father of my bride-to-be is a depraved son of a bitch!_

Sasuke was aware that uselessly taking loops around city was childish at most. The asshole's pockets ran too deeply. But who cares, Sasuke still got satisfaction from wasting the bastard's money. Letting his breath fog the window, Sasuke made the driver stop in a district where buildings were not so densely packed together. Getting out of the car, the raven took a lungful of fresh, crisp air. The night was cool and cloudless, leaving a perfect star filled sky open for anyone who cared to look. Leaning on the car and shoving hands deep into his pockets, Sasuke stared. He purposely kept his mind blank. A car slowly passed on the narrow street, speeding away from them.

What to do now?

Ah, yes.

Getting back into the taxi, Sasuke ordered to take him to the closest inn. Seven minutes later he was standing alone in front a four star hotel. Making his way straight to reception, he absentmindedly searched for the wallet.

"How can I help you?" A young girl asked politely trying in vain to hide her blush.

"I need a room, two bottles of vodka, and something to wash it down with." Was the curt reply.

"We just have-"

"I'll take it." The young man cut her short. She slowly turned uselessly stalling time, while looking for key card she purposely dipped lower than needed and gave him an eyeful of her bum. Sasuke's perfectly empty mind grew darker with each passing second. When the girl finally turned around and shyly smiled at him holding out the key card, the ravens face was filled with barely restrained malice. Snatching the card, Sasuke stayed just long enough to hear stuttered directions to his room. It turned out to be on first floor.

Slamming the door shut with more force than necessary, Sasuke threw his wallet on the bed and immediately made his way toward the minibar conveniently placed by the bed. Not much was in, so he settled for beer while waiting. He could, of course, go to one of the many nightclubs strewn around Tokyo, but right now Sasuke had a purpose and he knew that various people with vain attempts to pick him up would only get in the way.

Yes, the glorious purpose of passing out drunk in a hotel room.

Not for the first time, Sasuke wondered why he couldn't have been born into some nameless middle class family. Right now, his biggest problems would have been his GTA V, worth its money and is his girlfriend of the month not skipping on her contraceptives. Most people envy him, always have. He had the looks, brains, attitude, and wealth; the perfect pick in genetic lottery.

Sasuke bitterly smiled and took a swing of the lukewarm beer. He always detested the beverage, but warm it tasted especially crappy.

Yeah, they sure would envy him now if they knew what kind of mind boggling shit he was in. Sasuke got up from his crouch near the minibar and placed the beer bottle on closest nightstand. Cracking his neck and taking off the blazer, he threw it beside the wallet on the bed. Few seconds later, there was a knock. Not bothering much with whoever was delivering his ticket to temporary salvation, Sasuke slammed the door shut in their face after taking the offered cart.

Yes, appreciating alcohol one definitely learned with age, mussed the raven while pouring his first shot. He will not be surprised if in a few years from now, a bottle would be his one and only true friend. Not a cheerful thought.

Vodka hotly burned his throat as he hastily grabbed a lemon slice dampening its taste. Sasuke heavily sunk on the bed. What has he done to deserve this? Was it generally something about him the universe hated? Was he perhaps too lucky in the lottery and unseen forces decided to even it out? Has he royally screwed up in his past life?

Sasuke, like most of his family was a Buddhist, so the whole concept of reincarnations was familiar to him. He was not particularly religious per se, but Sasuke always thought of himself as a good person. He never stole. Never killed… something in the back of his woozy mind made a mental note. Or lied…much, until a year ago. So there should be no obvious reason why faith would screw him over so much. The young man grimaced at the word, yes this was exactly what was on the menu, screwing. Sasuke poured another shot and immediately emptied the glass.

It wasn't even fair! He was not the one who fucked up in first place! Sasuke made another shot. It was all Fugaku's fault. Why couldn't Uzumaki go and bend him over instead, if the asshole wanted to go and make some sort of statement? But no, despite his anger, despite everything Sasuke was glad it was not his father on the receiving end. He wasn't drunk enough yet to properly see who was really at fault. Like the good son that he was, Sasuke immediately came up with excuses on Fugaku's behalf. No one could have foreseen that Lehman Brothers along Fannie Mae would sink so fast, or that few years down the line greenpeace supporters in land would push through the law. This whole mess was a conjunction of unfortunate circumstances and Uzumaki being one depraved son of a bitch. No, really! Who ordered their daughter's fiancé to suck them off? Obviously Naruto fucking Uzumaki, that's who.

And…and what was he supposed to do now? Well, step one in his grand plan was to get smashed. Step two, however, was still fuzzy and far away. Sasuke felt how his eyes started stinging from staring unblinkingly at one point for too long. Silence in the room was almost deafening, broken only by a rhythmically ticking clock. Sasuke emptied another glass. He needed to think of something… He was NOT in a corner and would prove to the son of a bitch that he held no power over him.

"Take Ino hostage…" Sasuke snorted at the thought out loud, really, apart from the fact that it would give him absolutely nothing besides a real possibility of getting a bullet between his eyes. The young man drew in a heavy sigh. Ino had nothing to do with this. The less people involved, the better.

Going to Sakura was option number two. The whole vague explanation about "no longer exclusive" sounded unconvincing. No woman would tolerate her husband ever going so openly astray, especially if he tried to bed her child's fiancé.

As Sasuke poured himself yet another shot, he saw how rapidly bottle number one neared its end. He needed to slow down, or he would be hugging the porcelain friend rest of the night.

Then again, what did he know about Mrs. Uzumaki? What kind of person was she behind her social life and glamor? Sakura would be one of the first, besides Uzumaki himself, who would be invested in keeping this whole mess a secret. She could outright refuse his marriage to Ino and that was the whole fucking problem. Sasuke was the depended party here, the one who _needed_ this marriage the most. Even if he convinced Ino to elope, a disowned Uzumaki heiress was useless… Besides Ino was rather attached to her parents, especially her mother who was her best friend in all matters. Marriage without their blessing was out of question.

Sasuke was slowly reaching the condition where he saw everything in double. He was always a light weight, add almost empty stomach, the stress and two drinks in Uzumaki residence, he would be seeing the porcelain friend sooner than expected.

There was always option three… After all, Father and he shared the same ancestors. That's right. The raven ignored how this thought sprung from practically nowhere. Sasuke threw his almost empty glass on bed sheets and grabbed the bottle instead. He needed to exit with a statement. Slicing his arms would be too easy, besides it would leave a mess. Sasuke was a neat person after all. A particularly harsh wind gust rattled the window frame slightly. Yes, jumping out the window, now THAT was a statement (but it would be even messier. All that…Shut up!).

Sasuke rose to his wobbly feet. The room tilted itself to the left and a split second later Sasuke was steadying himself on the wall. Carefully, he made his way through the shifting world. He took a swing from his bottle and proceeded prying the window open. After an embarrassingly long time and a few almost properly spoken curses later a triumphant "Aha!" resonated in the silent room. Something was off, though…Sasuke could not put his finger…fingers…finger on it.

"Maybe that's because it's first floor?" The somehow more sober, rational part of his brain, the one that irritably sounded like Itachi at times, supplied. Sasuke decided to shut it up permanently with remaining vodka in almost empty bottle. He threw it somewhere behind his shoulder, a muffled thud could be heard instead of satisfying smash. Oh right the carpet.

Damn but his vision swam, after he was done suiciding he would never ever drink again. Sasuke unsteadily tried to get on the windowsill, his knee slipped a few times. He was almost there, a few more…and all of sudden vodka and bile rushed back with vengeance. The young man was violently sick. Thankfully it all landed safely in neatly trimmed bushes underneath the window. Why again did he think getting drunk was a great idea? It only drove him closer to the land of misery and hangovers…Dragging himself back to bed he fell onto it, the glass painfully digging into his belly. Sasuke stubbornly ignored it. He was good at ignoring painful things. He knew he would regret his decision to drink in the morning. He needed to sleep this off and a few heartbeats later, the world grew dark.

* * *

…

First thing Sasuke felt was a splitting headache behind his eyes. It was like someone took spoons and tried digging them out of their sockets. His hangovers were always particularly nasty. Something painful dug into his belly, and Sasuke blindly groped for source of the offence and came up with a warm glass. He fell asleep on it…What was he thinking last night? Honestly, jumping out the first floor in suicide attempt? Sasuke flopped on to his back and rubbed his sore eyes. There was a reason he never drank much. His rational side of mind always gave way to the more (stupid) irrational part of him. Sasuke painfully dug the right heel of his palm into his left eye-socket. The nasty aftertaste from bile and other things lingered in his mouth. His throat was sore and he could feel that round two was rapidly approaching. He was such a mess. But what bothered him the most however, was the suicide. Sasuke was no coward. Uchihas did not run from their problems, Sasuke bitterly snorted remembering Fugaku. But all this family name junk aside, Sasuke appreciated his life. Itachi made sure he always would in his last lucid moments.

Itachi…

Sasuke felt tears welling in his eyes. Itachi. How he missed his older brother. From simple day to day things to this whole fucked up mess. He missed his big brother, who would have no doubt known what to do. Itachi was the one who could carry Uchiha name on his shoulders and without bending under its weight. Big brother, who would have stormed the Uzumaki residence and beaten the bastard into a bloody pulp if Sasuke so much as hinted.

Sasuke turned on to his side and coiled in a tight ball. His shoulders were trembling slightly with barely restrained sobs. Yes, he and his big brother could have shouldered this mess together and would have pulled through with no shady deals on the side

Fugaku would have never been such a mess if Itachi was still alive. Sasuke knew what really broke his father; the ash urn he carried to its final resting place. The fall of Uchiha Corporation was a final hit for an already broken man. However, Sasuke was alone and he knew for a fact that every word Uzumaki spoke last evening was true. There was no way Fugaku would make it through an official bankruptcy trial that would no doubt be all over the press. And Mother…

Tears streamed freely down his face. What was he supposed to do? The question never left him in last twenty four hours. His mind was running on a loop, recycling same suggestions and not offering new ones. All of them were dead ends.

He couldn't do this anymore. Sasuke needed a break if only for few minutes. Hastily wiping out tears and snot from his face on the pillow, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Blindly groping on the wall for a switch and few moments later he found one. The bathroom was illuminated in cold bluish light. First thing he saw was his face. Sasuke dimly noted that it came back. The face he wore for weeks on end after Itachi's death, the face that made Mother worriedly pattering after him in the silent manor. She always stayed close. Always lingered in hallways and took her time shutting his door. Sasuke never allowed himself to delve what was hidden behind her behaviour. It was too painful and he hastily pulled his mind from that dead hole. Turning on the faucet and splashing his face with cold water, he let it dry on its own. Sasuke stood like that for what felt like hours. What was he supposed to do? This question was spinning in his head almost obsessively now. What to do… A murky memory of previous night replayed in his head, the "never murdered" part.

He could kill Naruto Uzumaki… Sasukes black eyes became wide and a feverish glint entered them.

He could murder the fucking bastard!

This was the solution he was looking for, _the perfect solution_ , the answer to all his problems. The easiest and most reliable… Well, perhaps not so easy. He needed to think. Sasuke started rapidly pacing in the small bathroom like a caged animal.

How to do it… No! When to do it?! He could not do it before marriage for obvious reasons, since it would be postponed indefinitely and their family situation could not wait any longer. Maybe half a year, in best case, if what Uzumaki said last night was true and he had absolutely no reason to doubt it. No, this has to happen after marriage. But when? That was the multi-billion question.

If Uzumaki died right after he and Ino took their vows all fingers would point his way and while idle gossip did not scare him, he doubted police would be so easily fooled. Since statistically speaking roughly over 75% of murders were made by people who knew the victim, or were directly related to them, especially in Sasuke's case. He would be the direct beneficiary from Uzumaki's death. There should be no loose ends and no room for potential blackmail. That is why he absolutely could not hire professional help. Sasuke could not bribe anyone ether. He personally did not own any connections, but Father did…No, he would not drag his father into this, especially not before he was certain how to proceed.

This has to look like an accident then.

But to do this properly he needed to know all of Uzumaki's habits and most likely get his hands on the man's medical card to see if there were any pathology that could be used. Not a trivial task. It meant he will have to spend a lot of time with Uzumaki. Sasuke cringed.

What did his life come to? Here he was standing in a nameless hotel's bathroom, reeking most likely of vomit and murder plotting. All of that was spiced up by a splitting hangover. He heavily exhaled.

The question of when still remained open. Not directly after wedding then. The most perfect time would be a few years down the road. Sasuke rubbed his face as he kept on pacing. Few years at least…It will still rise speculations and he will be the prime suspect, due to his family finances, but it will buy him desperately needed time to get a solid foothold within Uzumaki's empire and after his sudden departure to a better world (may he rot in hell), it would look only natural for things to fall in Sasuke's hands. How many were "a few years" exactly? Two, three, perhaps even five.

 _Five years…_

Five years was enough time for the world to end. Some foolish part of him hoped it would. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his reflection. He was pale, even more so than usual. His cheeks looked pink and feverish, but most importantly, his lips were bright red. He hated this face. The face that made him the most beautiful and most desirable when he was suffering.

"Five years" was the new mantra. Sasuke was part of his social group and like other members knew intimately the general behaviour patterns. Most people with power and wealth were fickle with their sex life. Not all, but he highly doubted Uzumaki was the exception from the rule here, especially after his admission the evening before. This meant Uzumaki would lose interest in less than a year, or maybe even after few times spend in bed with Sasuke. Black eyes were wide.

Maybe there was no need for such drastic measures yet!

The question how he would live with himself after the deed was done was another matter entirely. Either way he would end in bed with the man. It was inevitable. A fact Sasuke finally came to accept. Somehow he felt cheap and used already. Uzumaki's tactic bared fruit and he won without even trying, but the final word was still behind Sasuke. Murder was not a simple task and the young man had no illusions of how it would change him. He especially had no illusions that carefully plotting to kill someone for such an extended period of time would leave him in a shifted state of mind. One he would most likely never get out of.

Was this whole thing worth it? Were the sacrifice of his personal inner peace and value worth it? The answer did not come as fast as Sasuke hoped. He could just throw this whole shit to the wind and escape…

Fuck it. Fuck Father. Let him deal with this whole mess. It was his primary duty after all! He was supposed to protect and shield Sasuke from the harsh world, NOT the other way around! The raven hastily exited the bathroom not bothering with lights and grabbed his blazer and wallet. Not two minutes later he was by the reception paying for his stay. He dimly noted that he should have at least rinsed out his mouth.

On the street he caught the first cab that passed by.

"To Narita airport."

Sasuke's mind was busy with questions like: where would he fly to? The logical conclusion was that it didn't matter in the end. No, the most important part was money. He would have to go to closest ATM and take out as much as possible. After he landed he would retrieve another sum. He needed to be careful and not draw unwanted attention, last thing he needed was getting mugged. Most likely he will need a simple bag. Father would raise suspicion if he didn't check within 24 hours. He didn't know yet how long the flight itself might take, so he needed to have some cash on hand before his personal bank account was locked. The traffic was thankfully not so intense; he saw in neon green numbers in dashboard that it was half past ten. Figures, most people were already at work.

The driver regularly checked the rearview mirror constantly locking eyes with Sasuke's bottomless ones. The man would definitely remember him, not that it mattered. Sasuke presented him with his profile; let the man stare as he looked out the window. All of a sudden the city he grew up in and called home became too small and oppressing. What felt like hours later, they were pulling into a massive and busy driveway of Narita International Airport. After paying, Sasuke hastily made his way to the closest register. A lady close to her fifties greeted him with a polite smile.

"Good day sir, how may I help you?" Was her almost robotic question.

"What is the closest flight?"

After brief tapping he was informed that there were two planes still open for registration. One was to Beijing the other Melbourne. Not bothering much he picked Beijing simply because it would be the first one to depart.

"Very well, your passport," She smiled politely.

Sasuke was one of the people who always took his passport with him. He started patting his pants and… Shit…shit, shit, shit, _shit._ Yes, he was one of the people who took his passport with him and always kept it in the car. So much for his grand escape plan.

"Excuse me." He could always go back to Uzumaki residence retrieve it and after that proceed with his intentions of getting away. Fishing out his phone he turned it on and few seconds later it sprung to life. The raven was immediately greeted with countless messages. Tired black eyes blinked, most of them were from Ino. No doubt she was worried about him disappearing so suddenly. He would read them later…maybe. Few were from Father, the headache that resided in back of his mind immediately forced its way in forefront. And then there were messages from Mother.

 _Mother…_

He forgot about her. In his haste to escape, he forgot all about her. She would share father's fate and with no one left to help and protect her, she would crumble. Sasuke tightly pressed his lips into a thin line and felt how his eyes painfully stung. The answer to the question, if his state of mind was worth sacrificing finally came. Mother. He could not do this to her, he could _not_ abandon her. If anyone did not deserve this, it was Mother.

Sasuke could handle whatever may come, and deal with the aftermath later; asylums, the rest of his life spent on heavy medications, guilt pangs, and "what ifs". He would handle all of it, he had no other _way._ But first he dialled the painfully familiar phone number after short beeps a hushed, worried voiced filled his ear.

"Sasuke? Where are you? What happened? Fugaku tried to call you and I did too but your phone was turned off. Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" Was the rushed string of questions. The young man harshly bit his lip as he rapidly walked to secluded corner away from all noise.

"No, Mother- I mean, yeah the evening went well," He could not tell her, especially her. "I just needed some time away from the pressure after it was done."

"Oh, I see. Fugaku was contacted by Ino. She kept on asking about your grandmother..."

Figures the asshole would cover everything up.

There was a brief pause.

"Sasuke I am sorry." He could hear the strain in her voice; it helped forming a painful knot in his throat."I am sorry we are burdening you with this. If I could…"

"It's alright. This whole thing is a conjunction of unfortunate circumstances." He interrupted her. Somehow the words which sounded so convincing in his head were shallow when spoken out loud. "It is not your fault. You are the last person I would ever blame." This part was entirely true.

Heavy silence filled the line, finally Mother spoke.

"Is Ino a nice girl? Gods, I pray she is a nice girl Sasuke." The raven bitterly smiled.

"Yeah, she is." Ino was probably the only good thing in this whole fucking mess as he came to see now. She did like to party, like most people her age, Sasuke himself was no stranger to nightclubs a year ago. But at the same time, she knew when enough was enough and how to never make her spouse jealous. Not that Sasuke ever cared. In fact, he hoped she would find someone to fall in love with. He was feverishly hoping now that this whole arrangement would blow simply because Ino didn't find him attractive anymore, but he knew better. Never was it simple or easy once the wheel of faith begun to spin.

"I am grateful. I know you never wanted an arranged marriage and as second child you could have really married someone you cared about. I am sorry we stole that from you." Mother's voice was trembling now. "I am sorry we put you under all this pressure."

"It's fine. Arranged marriage is not the end of the world." He tried to convince her. She didn't believe him and neither did he, himself. "I…I will cope with this. I can handle this." Determination filled his voice, somehow he had a feeling Mother knew he was not talking about the engagement.

"Mom…" He was this close telling her the truth. He was this close to letting her shoulder some of the burden. The knowledge alone would break her. Sasuke knew it. "I need to go. I will call you later, tell Father everything went swimmingly. I will head home." He hung up before he could change his mind.

Sasuke rubbed his sore and moist eyes with finger pads. He could not handle his father right now. He would crumble and cry into the receiver in vain hope that _Daddy_ will make the pain go away and make the boogieman disappear.

Sasuke was a grown man now. He knew the only thing to be afraid of were other men. People passed him in a blur, some were happy, some looked troubled. He would have traded places with any of them on the spot, in a heartbeat. He knew his situation was by far not the worst. He could be homeless and starving. He could be working eighteen hours a day twenty four/seven trying to support his family. There were so many "could haves", but he was stuck with this one.

"Not the worst" did not mean it was easy or less painful.

All of a sudden, he felt tired and empty. He should head home and sleep for at least two days. Somehow a part of him hoped he would not wake up.

* * *

…

Sasuke quietly unlocked the front door of his penthouse. He moved in shortly after his studies in college begun. It was essential to get away from that house where everything still reminded Sasuke of his older brother. The apartment was silent, Ino was most likely out.

She moved in half a year ago. It was for the better, he had no desire to meet her or keep up the charade. Leaving his shoes by the door the young man didn't bother with slippers and pulled off his blazer. As he passed the sunlit living room he paused. A blond head with messy hair was resting on the couch. Sasuke didn't want to admit that he had guilt pangs. Gods, this whole situation was such a mess.

Sasuke sunk into the armchair next to the couch and looked at Ino. Smartphone was lying right next to her face. It would no doubt instantly wake her if it ringed. Somehow Sasuke found himself wondering how their sex life would look a few months from now. If he had to guess, he would say like nothing. Currently it was labelled as "Okay" in his book. Sasuke wasn't sure what Ino herself thought about it. What he knew for a fact, however, was that he was Ino's first. Sasuke groaned, she was bound cheat. In fact he made a mental note to find a suitable enough guy for her down the road.

Arranged marriages had nothing in common with wedlock people shared with their loved ones. There was no room for such foolish things as love or loyalty. You are counted lucky if you could tolerate each other long enough to sit through awkward family dinners. The most unpleasant part was however the question of offspring. It was expected that bonding would not only bring mutual benefit but heirs as well. Thank god they were now in 21st Century and if nothing else IVF was always a valid option.

It was rare that couples were exclusive. You were expected to cover your dirt once you started drifting and if you got caught in the process then your spouse had all the cards in their hands. But that was the problem. He and Ino were not in arranged marriage. At least not on her part, so Sasuke could not be honest with her. She would no doubt question why their sex life would soon be nonexistent. He would probably come up with some bullshit excuses, but eventually they would end up in family therapy sessions. Sasuke snorted darkly. It would be fun to invite his father-in-law to workout all the _loops_ together. He could practically see it:

" _Mr. Uzumaki what do you think the problem is?"_

" _Well, I believe someone is cheating and know for a fact it's not Ino…"_

This was not even remotely funny Sasuke decided. However, more importantly Ino would want children no doubt. It was only natural course of things. Get married, have kids, plant a tree, build a house, write a book, and happy fucking end. Sasuke realised right here in this moment, looking at pale blond head in their living room, that they would never have any. Resting his face in open palms, the raven breathed.

"Sasuke, when did you get back?" He should have gone straight to bed instead of lingering here. Now they will have this fake pity conversation. He didn't want to lie to her. Tomorrow he would be able to do it with a straight face.

"A few minutes ago."

"You look awful." Sasuke snorted, he was still hung over. He wondered if she would smell the lingering alcohol. "Papa said it was your grandmother. How is she?" He remained silent. His grandmother on his father's side had real health issues, she was hospitalised on regular basis. The young man still had it in him to admire how well informed the bastard was.

"She is better," he mumbled into his palms still not opening his face.

"I…I tried to reach you but… Mr. Uchiha told us you are taking it very personally, especially after Itachi passed away. He said you two were close and that you share the same kind of bond with your grandmother." Sasuke cringed. At how familiar she spoke about Itachi and at the blatant lie that supposedly he and his grandmother were close. She was a stern woman. Grandmother was the previous head of the clan. Fugaku was, without doubt, her son. Sure he would be upset if she died, but nowhere near to the same extend as with Itachi. They sat in silence.

"You could have texted me." Ino sounded hurt. "I understand you had other pressing issues on your mind, but at least a text…"

Finally he looked into her face. She had bags under her dim eyes and mascara left heavy black smudges. Ino didn't even bother washing everything off like she usually did. She changed the dress however and sat in t-shirt and shorts. Most likely it was too stifling. Ino fell immediately quiet, Sasuke must have looked even shittier than imagined. Without any word she rose and a short moment later tugged him out of chair and led them to the couch. They sat together. Carefully Ino guided his head to her chest and patted him. Sasuke closed his aching eyes and felt how a warm hand was gently patting side of his face and neck.

"You can tell me everything later."

He would definitely find a good man for her, a nice one. Who could give her everything Sasuke couldn't. The world grew dark once more.

* * *

…

Sasuke woke up with a cushion under his head and a blanket covering his feet, on coffee table was waiting aspirin with a glass of water. From somewhere drifted a hushed song. His head was stuffed with cotton. On autopilot, Sasuke got up, swallowed the pills and went straight to bathroom. He was met with bloodshot, watery eyes in mirror. He will have to call Uzumaki, the sooner he got it over with the better. After he sealed his faith, Sasuke could move onto his new reality, and getting used to it will take a long, _long_ while. So he should start working on it now. But first he needed a shower. Sasuke spotted a fresh change of clothes conveniently put right next to shower stall. Ino was too thoughtful. Forty minutes later Sasuke was walking into their kitchen, leaving wet footprints on cold black tile. Ino was sitting on windowsill and browsing something in her Vertu.

"I will need your father's phone number, I have to...apologise for leaving so suddenly." It took more effort to say the word "apologise" then he cared to admit. Sasuke went straight to the teapot. "And thank you for the painkillers."

"Did they help?" She blinked and her pale blue eyes swept him from head to toe.

"Not really," He poured a mug of freshly brewed chamomile tea.

"Thought so, it never helps with your hangovers." Sasuke was not surprised she noticed. It was most likely very hard to miss. "You still don't want to talk about it?" She rested her chin on folded arms over her raised knees. Sasuke knew Ino did not expect any answer, but felt obligated to gently prod in case he wanted to share.

"Honey is in top right cupboard," Sasuke detested tea with sugar. In his option it killed any and all taste, but green tea, he preferred with honey. "How much did you drink?" That much she definitely wanted to know.

"One bottle of vodka," Sasuke absentmindedly said while adding a spoonful of honey into the tea. Ino scrunched up her face.

"No wonder you looked so terrible. I will send your shirt to the dry cleaners later; I know it's your favorite." After a brief moment she added, "You should have put on slippers, the tiles are cold." Sasuke knew she was right, but would not admit it.

"What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock in the morning. You slept through the whole day and night." Black eyes widened, no wonder he felt so broken. The only time he slept just shy of twenty-four hours was right after Itachi's funeral.

"You don't want to ask where I was last night?" Sasuke wasn't sure where this question came from. As he took a careful sip of warm tea, Sasuke realised that a part of him wanted to plant seeds of doubt in her head.

"No, I trust you."

And the funny part, she really did. He could see it in her eyes and warm half smile. At first when they finally exchanged more than two phrases, Sasuke was not sure what to make of her. Ino looked like your typical rich party girl. Back then when Father first told about his "grand plan", Sasuke thought it would be easy enough to foist her off on some unsuspecting imbecile right after marriage and be done with. After all she would only be in the way of winning Uzumakis trust. Most of his days would have been spent in Namikaze Corp main office, working late after his studies. Sasuke imagined Ino would be too busy between shopping and nonstop trips to nightclubs to even notice his absence.

It came as a real surprise on how serious she took their relationship, how much effort she dedicated to simply make it work. It came as even bigger surprise that this was her first real relationship. She once told him she had flirts here and there, but never anything that could be even remotely compared to what they shared now. And later down the road Sasuke found out that she was tad bit sheltered, which was in all honesty expected.

Ino was an unspoiled blank sheet and Sasuke would be the one to ruin it.

He turned away from her earnest searching gaze as he added more honey to the mug. There was a bitter aftertaste in his mouth that he attributed to strongly brewed tea. The smartphone buzzed in Ino's loosely held right palm.

"Mama says you should take a few days off from college. Just so you could cope with stress properly." Figures that Mrs. Uzumaki would know. "By the way, Papa said that you should drop by his office between one and three. I already texted him that you will not make it today."

Sasukes eyes instantly became wide and he gripped the mug tighter.

"No!" he paused. _No! What?_ No, he will not go? As if he had a choice."No, I will go today." Ino frowned at him and rose from her perch on the windowsill.

"You can refuse, you know. Don't worry, I understand the name "Uzumaki" carries a lot of weight and you might feel obligated to jump at Papa's every word." She walked over and hugged Sasuke, leaning her head on his chest.

"He can appear fearsome at first glance, but really he isn't. Did you know he picked a stray dog right from the street few years ago? Named him Kurama. A strange name if you ask me."

She kept on mumbling into his shoulder. "He was locked away when we visited, Mama insisted. Kurama doesn't like strangers much; he was abused on regular basis it seems."

Sasuke was ready to cry. What a nice guy… Who would have thought? After ordering his almost son-in-law to blow him. Not Sasuke, that's for sure.

"He also visits orphanages when there is time, anonymously, of course, and helps unload trucks with aid that one of the daughter firms sends. Papa wanted to adopt a boy once, Konohamaru. Mother was against it and I never bothered asking why. He ended up sponsoring Konohamaru's scholarship instead."

It was pretty clear Ino had no idea how harsh her father could be. Sasuke rested his chin on top of her blond head. It was for the better. Nothing was quite as heartbreaking as being let down by your own father.

"I will go today." He repeated to himself more than to her. She sighed against his chest and hugged him tighter. Once Sasuke set his mind, there was no use arguing. She knew it by now.

"I will text him later, so he will keep a window open for you."

* * *

…

Sasuke drove into the Namikaze Corporation parking lot around a quarter past one. He wore a simple deep blue polo shirt with white jeans. He didn't feel like putting any extra effort for the bastard. Ten minutes were spent just sitting behind the steering wheel and getting his thoughts together. This was it, no going back. It didn't matter how often Sasuke tried to convince himself he still was no closer to accepting this.

Namikaze Corporation main office was located in Nishi- Shinjuku business district. The building itself was not the highest, but aseptically most pleasing to the eye. A medium sized well-kept park was right next to it. Sasuke climbed the main stairs and went straight to reception. A young lively girl greeted him with a polite smile.

"Can I help you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." The building was buzzing with life, people constantly moving back and forth.

"Right! Mr. Uzumaki is expecting you, but you knew that already. The elevators are located to your left at the end of the hallway. You will need floor twenty seven. Have a nice day!" As if.

The hallway had long floor-to-ceiling windows which opened a great view on the park. Red sofas and chairs were lining the wall; various large potted plants stood here and there decorating the vestibule. Uchiha Corporation headquarters were far more traditional and strictly classic compared to this building. Sasuke admired the paintings on his way, anything to get his mind off the inevitable meeting. At this point he was pleasantly numb. He hoped the feeling would last. Few minutes later the elevator gently pinged signalling that it has finally arrived on the twenty-seventh floor. It seemed Uzumaki's office was located closer to the middle of the building. Most CEOs preferred top floors so they could have a better view of the city.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha you will have to wait I am afraid, Naruto is busy right now. He should be done in about thirty minutes." Sasuke frowned. Tenten, the name tag read, he could not quite decipher the surname and ultimately it did not matter. What made him frown, however, was her informal way of addressing her employer. He instantly wondered at the nature of their relationship. "Can I offer you anything while waiting?"

"Black coffee; no sugar or cream." A few moments later she rose and was gone.

Sasuke heavily sunk in to closest cream coloured couch leaning his head on the wall and closing his eyes. Thirty more minutes before his faith was finally officially sealed. He kept his mind blank. No use stressing over something he had no power. He deliberately avoided all thoughts of his initial plan to dispose of Uzumaki after marriage. He will think about it later, when he had the strength to properly weigh all pros and cons. Right now, he just saved up all mental power for the meeting. Finally heavy double doors leading to the main office swung open. Tenten's rhythmic typing paused for a brief moment and then resumed.

"Good Neji, I will contact you later today to hear your opinion on the matter. Glad you could make it in such short notice."

Sasuke's body seized at the rich voice, it took a lot of concentrated effort to remain seated in the same position and not move a muscle, keeping his eyes shut. His stomach was twisting itself in painful knots. All sense of numbness accompanying him for the better part of the day has vanished. Forcing his mind to latch on the spoken name instead of the voice, Sasuke finally looked their way.

Neji. As in Neji Hyuga from Hyuga law firm. Another old family in Japan, at one point the press speculated if Uchiha and Hyuga shared a common ancestor. It could never be proved so all rumours eventually died down. It was a family of lawyers with long tradition. The Hyuga clan was well known and often employed by politicians, not to mention various large corporations. They were also well regarded outside Japan and if someone wanted quality consultation about Japan's law system, they were number one choice. _What was he doing here?_

"No problem, but do bother to inform me beforehand if you can." Neji Hyuga was a tall man in his late thirties; long sleek black hair reached almost the small of his back. He was pale, like all Hyuga's, maybe even a shade paler than Sasuke. He wore a simple white tailored suit with black dress shirt. "As said, I will look into everything. We should arrange a meeting, it has been a while since we talked about anything besides work."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Sasuke kept looking at Hyuga. He didn't want to meet those wicked blue eyes, not yet. On his way out, Hyuga briefly nodded at Sasuke in silent acknowledgment and immediately pulled out his phone a minute later he disappeared in the elevator. Sasuke could feel the heavy gaze on his neck. This was it. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Sasuke, come in." Finally black met blue. Painful knots exploded, making it hard to breathe. The waiting area became small and stifling. He needed to get himself together.

Despite friendly façade, Sasuke now knew better than to trust the blue eyes which were bearing right into his being. Uzumaki wore a simple baby blue dress shirt complete with light brown slacks. His hands were tucked in pockets as the man took up the whole doorway. Finally, Sasuke could take no more and averted his gaze, acknowledging the man's superiority; much like wild animals did in their packs. The young man calmly rose to his feet and went inside. Uzumaki simply stepped aside giving just enough room to pass, bare pale forearm briefly brushed baby blue dress shirt. Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line. He should avoid as much physical contact as possible.

"Tenten redirect all calls to Shikamaru for now, let the lazy ass work every once in awhile. Note important ones, I will call them back immediately after I am done." The voice was filled with humour.

"Will do!"

Finally the heavy double door fell shut, leaving both of them in stony silence. Sasuke stared fixedly at one point ahead of himself. The spacious office had the same floor-to-ceiling windows you usually would see in any large company. A massive oak desk sat in the middle of office. A hot hand fell on his waist making him jump and forcing the heart to hammer faster against ribcage. The man guided Sasuke to one of white sofas located in a secluded corner. The young man briefly debated to act up and wrench free, but discarded the thought quickly. It would only show how childish he was. So he allowed himself to be manipulated like a puppet on strings. Sasuke still stared ahead, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the man. Few moments later a glass of clear liquid was placed on the table, forcing the raven to finally look up. Uzumaki looked the same. Sasuke didn't know why, but somehow he expected him to be different, changed. Maybe that was mostly because Sasuke himself was different now and would keep on rapidly changing.

"Water." The only clarification Uzumaki offered. Sasuke's gaze followed the man as he took a seat on the opposite sofa. Heavy blue eyes swept him from head to toe. "No more drinking. You've had more than enough." Sasuke remained silent, what he did with his free time was none of the bastards business.

"You saw Neji. I believe you heard about him and his family." Not waiting for any confirmation Uzumaki went on. "The Hyuga Clan specialization is law and everything related to it. Specifically Japan legal system. I contacted them yesterday evening regarding the Uchiha Corporation. They will be the ones working with all the underwater stones that may occur. Your father has agreed this morning to hand over all Uchiha Corporation related information. We have discussed at length which facilities will be dismantled first and if there is a chance to save some of them. Neji should be able to give us some pointers regarding the matter this evening."

So that's what Hyuga was doing here, getting orders. Sasuke just stared, Uzumaki sure wasted no time.

"Your father agreed to the offer of leaving only company headquarters and Uchiha manor if it came down to it."

"How did you…" How did you know I would agree? Sasuke's jaw immediately snapped shut, he _knew_ it was a stupid question. Of course the bastard would know. Sasuke was ridiculously easy to predict. As if confirming his thoughts Uzumaki snorted out loud and leaned back comfortably draping his left arm on sofas back.

"There is one outstanding quality I admire most in you. Duty, for yours always comes first, even above your own well being." A cryptic smile appeared on tanned face. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to wipe it out.

"And you had no reservations of taking advantage." Sasuke's façade was finally cracking and rage sipped through.

"First and foremost, I am a businessman. Taking advantage is in my nature." It was spoken with no particular emotion, like a statement of fact. And then came the punch under water line. "Sakura, with Ino, shortly will decide the marriage date. I expect it would be within next five months. If I were you I would find some excuse. You know how women can get with wedding plans. I think your mother might want to-"

"Do not talk about my mother." Sasuke's eyes flashed and in response blue ones narrowed, but Uzumaki obeyed. Apparently he felt that the subject was a sensitive one. Pregnant silence was charging up the air and finally everything locked away burst free.

"How can you do this?! How can you sit here and calmly discuss the wedding and mention your own daughter in same sentence after what you are literally forcing me to?!" Sasuke was speaking in low rage filled voice, anger bubbling over. "How can you do this to her, never mind me, I am a stranger after all but she…!"

"It is most unfortunate Ino got caught in this." Uzumaki cut him off. Steely eyes pinned the raven down."Do not doubt that I love her."

"Is that it? _"I love her, but I will fuck up her marriage beyond any repair?"_." Sasuke's could not believe this. "She keeps you on a pedestal and you…you son of a bitch, would not hesitate to use her!" Voice steadily rose in volume. For a long, while Sasuke was convinced that Fugaku was not the greatest father, but this bastard made him look decent. Uzumaki just sat there observing the rising storm.

"Much the same way your own father did." The man calmly stated. Black eyes instantly became wide. What…?

"What the fuck are you implying?! My father just wants an arranged marriage!" Didn't he? There was no way his own father would sell him out. There was just no way…The son of a bitch was lying!

Sasuke grabbed untouched glass of water and threw it at Uzumakis head. No one was allowed to insinuate such things, especially not Naruto fucking Uzumaki. Surprisingly, or maybe Sasuke should stop being surprised when it came down to Uzumaki, the man had good reflexes and dodged out the way just before the glass hit the wall and shattered into hundreds of pieces. The office was deadly silent. Finally Uzumaki rose to his feet and in two long strides was at harshly breathing ravens side looming over him, grabbing Sasukes face with one palm he squeezed it tightly, fingers painfully digging into cheeks.

Blue eyes were blazing.

With little effort Uzumaki forced Sasuke to his feet and brought their faces closer. Sasuke's body was keenly aware of their previous encounter, so the automatic defence response never kicked in. A sense of betrayal briefly washed over, rapidly replaced by determination.

"Quit playing with fire kid. If you continue to push I _will_ push back and let me tell you it will be far from pleasant… on your part at least." Their breaths were mixing, noses almost touching, blue eyes boring into black ones.

"Why are doing you this? What are the reasons? Is this some sort of personal vendetta against Uchihas?" Sasuke against his better judgment refused to back down. "If this is about getting back at us, I'm sure _Father_ "- the young man spat the word. "would not mind much if you bent him over." A part of him already believed he was sold out.

The man was silently staring him down, blue eyes rapidly moving taking in Sasukes face. Finally his grip shifted and he harshly run his thumb against Sasuke's lips and few heartbeats later released him.

"We will skip the blowjob part today. Most likely you will be sick and I do not have a spare change with me right now." Uzumaki simply stepped back and went to his desk.

"Answer me!" All of sudden Sasuke needed to know the reasons, to understand.

"Next week I will be busy, but after that I want to see you in my office." What was this? Was the asshole giving him a wide breath to get used to the thought? As if he ever could. Or maybe…he really was simply too busy to properly play with new toy. "Eventually I will expect you to take a position in Namikaze Corporation. You are after all the future heir." The broad back was straight, facing Sasuke. The voice calm, as if not a full minute ago he had the young man all but dangling in his tight grip. One had to admire how fast the man could compose himself.

"I fucking deserve to know what this is all about!" No he will get to the bottom of it. The man didn't even bother turning around as he said:

"I will call you. Dismissed."

Sasuke just stood there in silent stupor. He was simply brushed aside like unimportant nuisance. Something in his stomach twisted making bile rise to his troth. It felt too much like when he was little and clinging to Father's every word; but was always deemed childish and bothersome.

Like a slap to the face, Sasuke was reminded where he belonged. Everything clicked. Sasuke was simply bought _because he could be_. Just like that. Like when you went into a store asking for a bunch of apples and _that one guy over there to go along with them_. How much was it again?

But…But it did not make any sense!

The expenses and risks went far beyond any random whore! And Sasuke would probably be the most expensive one in history! A questionable achievement at best. Sasuke kept looking at the broad back, if even a fraction from what Ino told him was true, than this man had decency. No hopelessly rotten man would sponsor anonymously some unknown kid's scholarship. This did not make any sense. Why risk his position, his finances, and his family, simply everything? Especially, when there were safer options.

And for what? Just to get Sasuke in bed? Was this a status thing? _I bedded the son of a well know old family!_ It was no secret that within Japan, old clans were regarded with some sort of awe. Families that had long standing traditions could unseeingly connect generations to the past and future alike. Was this it? Could it be that Uchihas happened to take the fall first instead of the Hyugas, and Naruto Uzumaki was in right place, at the right time with needed resources? Could Naruto Uzumaki simply want to reassert himself in such a bizarre fashion through Sasuke?

"Why are you risking so much just to bed me?" Sasuke mouth was dry, he barely found the voice.

He was looking at the man in new light. It did not help making him look any better than two days ago, but at least Sasuke was a step closer to understanding. Finally Uzumaki turned his way, with unreadable expression on his face. A few tense minutes later a genuine smile lit his face, one that reached his eyes and made Uzumaki look human, with real feelings and emotions behind steel walls. Everything about his demeanour was open and inviting. Webs of goodhearted mirth appeared in corners making clear blue dance in sunlight.

Naruto Uzumaki, in this moment looked like entirely different person, a person one could honestly love.

"Risk is a noble cause and somethings are worth risking it all." The reply didn't make any sense. Nothing in this situation did. This was stupid at best!

"This is stupid…!" A bark of unexpected laugher left Uzumaki's mouth and before Sasuke could go on describing how asinine of a reason it was for ruining someone's life he was interrupted.

"We are done." The tone brooked no room for arguments. Uzumaki's face was back to its usual impenetrable wall he wore around Sasuke. Snapping his jaw shut with a click Sasuke decided to waste no more time on cryptic half assed excuses. They were done today and what did it matter what the reasons are. His foreseeable future was clear.

Now Sasuke needed to get used to it and decide what steps to take next, and knowing Uzumaki's motives would not change this fact. First thing he needed was to learn how to properly wear a mask of his own. Instead of storming out the office like Sasuke intended, he calmly exited, said goodbye to Tenten who smiled at him on his way to elevator. All the way to his car, Sasuke refused to acknowledge that knowing why this was happening to him was the most important thing in the world.

 **TBC**


End file.
